


if you stay.

by ikhannnnnt



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Feels, Fucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikhannnnnt/pseuds/ikhannnnnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a literary quickie for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you stay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_noble_bachelorette84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/gifts), [mejustmebeingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mejustmebeingme/gifts).



i want to believe that we're going to last, that what we have is true. i want to believe all the things you tell me when you're holding me tight, whispering devotions near my ear. i feel your breath, i sense your demons and i want to believe that we're going to last, but i see the struggle you face when you say a name, that faceless one who haunts both our lovesick dreams. i can't help but wonder if we're going to last. 

we thought this would be easy. that cliche that love would conquer all, but sometimes i wonder if its love we have or just a hot fuck between some expensive sheets. you say you love me, say you need me and i tell these words back to you, but are we just going through the motions of intimacy? we're all too familiar now, i know you, and yet you feel like a stranger, a universe away. when you don't speak, its like the great big void, a nothingness that i long to escape. 

i remember a time, in the beginning, when words did not come easy and instead we showed each other through actions of pleasure, glances of passion, the unspoken truth of how you connected me to you. with a touch of the hand, your finger tips gliding over my lips, you always came back to me and in a moment, i was once again worry free. i feel this now, like the stormy crash of your ocean blue eyes on my white cliffed body. 

even still, in these newly revered moments of doubt and worry, i cannot help but taste your mouth and silently draw you in to me. we cannot deny our attachment, the attraction that brought us together and ruined our lives. i need you like air, you need me to breathe, so guarding our truths, i kiss you now, in the waking of the night, in the shadows of my darkness. i hold you in my arms, feeling the warmth of you and all our wrongs as i let you have me. i've so violently wanted to be had, but of course, i will always wonder now if we're going to last. 

.................................................................................

 

"come back to me, darling", he tells her, turning her face to look at him. she is moved by his voice, his concern evident on his features - striking features, too beautiful even for the shadows. she has a look of despair, knowing she is foolishly in love. she needs out, the ultimate break before she drowns in him again. she's only just begun leaving the bed, turning away from him, when he grabs her hip with a firm grip. he pulls her against him, her back crashing against his chest as he glides his hand along her body, claiming his territory as he kisses the back of her neck, her shoulders. 

"stay", he whispers hoarsely against her skin, trailing his fingers down the front of her body, feeling the rise and fall of her need under his lingering touch as he begins caressing her. she's all soft moans and slow grinds as she instinctively arches her back and begins fucking his hand. he smiles behind her, feeling the wetness coat his fingers as he grows hard. "you want this, baby?", he asks as he wraps his arm around her thigh, lifting her leg to allow him room to rub his cock against her entrance. 

"oh fuck yes!" she tells him, biting her lip as he glides against her, electrified by his length, rubbing against her and his teasing fingers. she has to steady herself, bracing one hand in front of her as he begins to spread her with the head of his cock, pushing into her slowly from behind. its a sweet agony when he withdraws all the way out, before entering her again, repeatedly - going further each time. his strokes are controlled, slow and drawn out and she is aware of every inch of him. eventually he gives over to his own primal need and quickens his pace, fucking her with a fury thats both sexy and punishing. 

he has a complete claim on her and its translated in the way he's chosen to take her from behind, bruising her hips where he holds her firmly to him. she will surely have the imprint of his mouth where her neck connects to her shoulder, his tongue and teeth lavishing a cruel intent of affection there. she's angered him in her attempt of a silent final goodbye. she should have known better, known that with all the risks he had been taking to be with her, he wouldn't actually let it end without a good fight. 

and the fight felt so good as he fucked her harder, elicting the sweet sounds of her pleasure pain until she was milking him with her first orgasm. he slowed his thrusts then, letting her ride out the sweet sensation of their fury fuck. it felt good to him, knowing he held such power over her body. you have my mind, my soul, he thought as she grabbed his hand, guiding it between her legs, needing him to touch her, prolonging the moment of her physical awakening. 

"stay", she told him as he withdrew from her. there was the look of concern she passed to him from over her shoulder before he moved to gently roll her on her back. she seemed momentarily confused as he leaned down and placed an achingly sweet kiss to her lips, knowing he hadn't finished, unaware that he had been deterred by an overwhelming need to suddenly taste her. 

she prolonged the kiss, cupping the back of his head to keep him close to her. she kissed his lips and sucked on his tongue as her other hand trailed down his body to find his cock. he was so hard in her hand, thick and perfect as she started fucking him off in measured strokes. 

"come for me, babe", she commands against his lips, squeezing him harder. not like this, he thinks, taking back control a few moments later when he leaves her mouth, burning a trail of kisses down her body. he opens her to him, dipping his head to kiss her wet cunt, tasting the essence of their adjoined bodies. he absolutely loves the way she undulates underneath his mouth, holding him close as he tongue fucks her, then pushes him away when her pleasure overflows, only to bring him back again for one last tease. 

she's still reeling from the sensation of tingles spreading over her body when she feels his fingernails rake down her limbs. grabbing her ankles, he lifts her legs, pulling her body closer to him. "look at me", he tells her, keeping eye contact as he places her legs on his shoulders, moving forward to fill her in one full motion. she watches him, entranced and lustful as he hovers over her, taking her at a deep and satisfying angle. he is sexy fuck as he dominates her, commanding her to touch herself as he continues his thrusts. when they're close, both panting and her body flushed, his hand finds its way to her throat. 

"you're mine" he tells her, exerting pressure on her neck, before he releases and repeats. "absolutely mine", he reinstates when she comes undone underneath him. yes, she is completely his as he loses himself in her.


End file.
